Enter Sashay
by Tophey
Summary: Master encounters an energetic girl simply known as Sashay Also Professor Cains argues with the ever ominous Professor Charon Who is he? and why doesnt he get along with Professor Cains? more to come....


Act 1, Scene 2

*Deeper into the headquarters of this mysterious organization*

Grunt 1: Hey, did you hear about that massive riot that happened a few hours ago?

Grunt 2: Yeah, everyone is freaking out over it. What happened?

Grunt 1: I'm not too sure, you know they don't tell us grunts anything.

Grunt 2: Yeah man, it's a conspiracy really. So were the lowest rank in this organization yet were the ones that do all the field work and the dirty missions. Without us, nothing would get done

Grunt 1: Tell me about it man, it's such a rip-off, were being screwed over by these politics. This group wouldn't exist if it wasn't for us grunts.

Grunt 2: Yeah man, I know were just on clean up duty now, but were going to be something one day!

Grunt 1: Yeah!

???: You can start by shutting the hell up and do your damn job you fools

Both grunts: *gasp*

Grunt 1: Ma'am! Forgive our intrusion!

Grunt 2: It won't happen again Ma'am!

???(Internal) wow these guys are so gullible.

???: Very well…as you were.

*walks off*

Grunt 1: Phew, that was close.

Grunt 2: Yeah, she's really hot though. A little TOO hot to be working here if you know what I mean

*further down the hallway*

???: Well, I see you haven't changed, still pushing people around with your authority Sashay

Sashay: It's not like you can really talk Master…

Master: Yes well I AM the Master here….

Sashay: Why is it you make a funny every now and then and go back to being serious?

Master: Simple.

Sashay: ?

Master: The script says so

Sashay: What? What scr- -

Master: Nevermind, I imagine you're here to fill me in on your report

Sashay: Yeah but I-

Master: Fill me in now or better yet, walk with me to our lab downstairs. I'll hear your report on the way

Sashay: But isn't there a riot down there?

Master: It's calmed down now…besides your safe in my presence

Sashay: O…K

*Sashay and Master begin walking through sequences of hallways that eventually leads to an elevator*

Sashay: Geez Master, how many floors does this place have?

Master: Approximately 37 to be precise. 17 are normal floors, 10 are underground labs, 5 are skyscraper floors, 2 are the living quarters for our low ranking members and another 2 for the highest rankest members.

Sashay: That's 36 floors. What about the 37th?

Master: Why that's my room/office of course which is also a safe room.

Sashay: Ugh that ego of yours is bigger than a Wailord I swear.

Master: *blushes*

Sashay: …

Master: So Sashay dearest, are you going report finally?

Sashay: Oh yes, forgive my impudence; the operation at Poketopia is going by smoothly. We've made over 50,000 dollars this year from the amount of tournaments and parties hosted at this year's Revolution Expo.

Master: That's very good to hear, we can always use more funds for our goals especially with today's bad economy. You've done well Sashay; I imagine your battling skills haven't rusted off any?

Sashay: Of course not Master, after all it's not like anybody at Poketopia has any real skill anyway, its mostly a theme park for the "new gen" to enjoy. None of those "Old souls"

Master: Sigh…

Sashay: Master?

Master: It's nothing…good job Major. Keep up the good work.

Master (internal) This world needs to be plunged of this happy go lucky times. I must revive the spirits of old and return things to the way they were

Sashay: Is there anything else you need of me master?

Master: No, your free to go, you would only distract the other members here, however next time you come to my headquarters put on some clothes, those are too revealing. This is a professional organization you know…

Sashay: Sighs, whatever's

Master: Tell that fool Mysterial to give Mickey Mouse is hat back. Hahahahahahahaha

Sashay: I swear you're such a weirdo

*elevator stops*

Master: This is my stop. To leave, go to the 14th floor and type in the password in the door "othoj". Make sure you're not followed after you leave. We have to keep a low profile

Sashay: Why have the entrance on such an awkward floor?

Master: Because nobody would ever expect it. You're dismissed

*exist Master*

Sashay: Sigh; guess I'll head back to Poketopia to host tommorrows elimination battle. What did he say? 14th floor right?

*inputs password*

*exits elevator*

Sashay: What a weird place Master has going on here. Everything looks all pale and silver. It's all outer spacey and depressing to look at. I would so make over this - - -ooooooooof!

Sashay: ugh…hey watch where your - -

???: ….

Sashay: Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going. I apologize

???: hmph

*unknown scientist walks off*

Sashay: Well that was rude; I swear nobody has any good manners these days

*exit Sashay*

*unknown scientist enters a security room*

???: I've returned

Cains: Welcome back Mas- oh its you. Wait this isn't your shift. What are YOU doing here?

???: I figured you could use some help in this particular operation

Cains: The last person I need help from is you Professor Charon!

Charon: My my! Aren't we a bundle of energy? So I guess this means the development in project OMEGA is going according to planned yes?

Cains: …

Charon: I didn't think so. Listen you may not like me as a person, but you can at least respect my abilities as a scientist. Face it without my help your as good as done.

Cains: Very well, we shall form a temporary truce until this project is done….after that I never want to look at you again

Charon: *smirks* don't worry…you wont

*end scene 2*


End file.
